In Death, Join
by Agent Midnight
Summary: My first attempted 2nd person POV, angst, death-- Quatre experiences death by the hands of a friend.


Your body instantly flies into slow-motion as the curved metal slams into the back of your skull, lodging itself in with no hope of returning to the chamber it left. The edge of your coat flaps wildly in the wind as your lower body moves further than your head, leaving you hanging in a frozen suspension for a few moments in time.  
  
Your blonde hair moves foward with the force as your head jerks backwards at an impossibly slow speed, your knees coming down to rest on the snow first before your upper body tips and follows suit. The blood that erupts from the unrepairable wound travels at that same miniscule speed to you as it creates a smoke around your head, almost visible out of the corners of your widened eyes.  
  
Everything in your mind is numbing awareness for a second's time that feels forever to you. Pain ripples along your senses for longer than anyone should have to experience before you fall face first into the coldness of the ground. You see flashes of images dancing violently through your head as a curtain of red decorates the ground around you.  
  
The blackness that roughly wipes the pain away is soothing and comforting as you are faced with the new atmosphere. You no longer lie on the snow-covered ground, and the cold doesn't seep through your wipe-gone-red clothing, but you can still sense the substance under your fingertips.  
  
The crunch of shoes on ice isn't immediately aware in your fragile mind, but whatever the case, you feel no longer alone in your blackened world anymore. In your clouded imagination, you stand up and spin around just to encounter endless depths of black nothingness.  
  
You don't hear your best friend whispering behind where you actually lie.  
  
"Oh god."  
  
You don't sense anything but the persistent press of darkness as it closes around you. Fear makes a startling appearance as you feel air forced from your lungs with such strength it brings you to your knees in the darkness. Your hands slam against the ground, seeping downwards into the softness only to meet cold metal below. You feel a scream beginning to rise in the lower portion of your body, sliding its way up to your throat to make itself know. Forcing the sensation away, you pull yourself back to a standing position and find yourself moving in a direction, hoping to come to a wall and maybe a door.  
  
"I'm so..."  
  
The voice of your friend doesn't make it through to your mind as you cry out silently with terror. Your hands slam against the darkness, meeting nothing but air as you continue your search for light. You think you feel what could be tears falling from your eyes, but when you lift your hands to check, you don't feel anything at all when you touch what you remember to be your skin.  
  
"... sorry... no..."  
  
Your frantic now, screaming with no sound as you run faster through the black void, needing to feel the touch of white light upon you to force away the fear. Light is nowhere to be found in the empty room without walls or doors you now travel through. Your friend isn't walking behind you like he had been on the snow-covered grounds of your yard. He isn't even present in your thoughts as you search for help.  
  
You don't feel safe in the darkness, and your mind begins to tell you this as you sink to your knees and look in all the directions. It takes a brief moment to realize that it doesn't feel like your knees are touching anything and you look towards the infinite space below you.  
  
"I didn't..."  
  
Endless screams dirft towards your ears as you feel excruciating heat burn away the already-subsiding coldness in your fingers and at the very tip of your nose. It only takes a moment of listening to the mournful cries before you open your mouth and your voice aches silently to join in.  
  
"... didn't mean to."  
  
You feel people in the space all around you, but your hands fall short as you wave them around your body in search of someone to bring back the comfort. You feel their presence and you can distinguish one scream from the next, but you can never touch one of them.  
  
"Sorry... no..."  
  
You finally have to resort to bringing your hands up to your ears and trying to block out the tempting calls as they filter around your body. A little girl cries off to your right while a man in front of you shouts warnings in a brutal shriek of horror. You think you open your eyes but you aren't sure anymore. All you really notice is that the screams of pain grow louder the harder you try to block them out, so you think you let your hands fall back down when in actuality your hands haven't moved an inch.  
  
The screams caress every side of your body as you rest, the fear slowly seeping away from your tired limbs. A morbid calm settles over you as you begin trying to focus on every scream that passes by.   
  
"Oh... god... you're..."  
  
You don't feel when your companion pulls you against his chest as you start to adjust to the coldness of the world he's still in. You don't feel his guilty tears spill onto your pale cheeks.  
  
The darkness around you is comforting now and you feel like you've been living there for years. The screams are like your air now; you don't really notice it but it's a way of life. You float in freefall as if it was the most natural thing ever to be experienced.  
  
You don't even notice that your own screams had joined the rest.  
  
"Didn't mean to... Quatre, no..." 


End file.
